When Relatives Visit
by Kinoha
Summary: Everything was ordinary in the Son family's ordinary life until the most unexpected person walks thru their front door: ChiChi's mother! And she isn't exactly what everybody expected Gyo Mao's longdeadpresumed wife to be! GCC, GhVi, VB, K18 goodness!


**AN:** I finally decided to do this: sort of a continuation to Valour! Yay for me! Reading my fic Valour to understand this isn't necessary but is recommended anyways ( yeah, more hits for me on that fic, hehe!) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this!

**Summary: **Everything was ordinary in the Son family's ordinary life until the most unexpected person walks thru their front door: ChiChi's mother! And she isn't exactly what everybody expected Gyo Mao's long-dead-presumed wife to be! Everything will be turned upside down along with ChiChi most precious secret! (ChiChi and Goku's boys and the rest of the Z senshi finally find out ChiChi well-hidden secret...!!)

**Genres:** Set after Buu. Humour, Romance, Action, Family with minor couple Drama and Fantasy.

**Rating:** M as most of my stories. Mainly for innuendo, lime, violence and bad language.

**Pairings: **GCC, VB, GhVi, K18

0000000

**When Relatives Visit **

**by Kinoha**

0000000

**Chapter 1 - Oh no, she isn't dead!**

Son ChiChi rubbed her eyes blearily as she sat on the bed she shared with her Saiyajin mate, still half under the covers, having woken up exactly two minutes ago. The room was lit with bright rays of the morning sun and from the window of their bedroom which they always kept open at summers she could heard the lovely singing of the robins. In short it was a perfect morning to many people and to ChiChi.

Usually.

This morning the lovely singing birds and the bright sunlight had equivalents to 'the most annoying word in the whole friggin' world' and 'scorching demon rays from Hell' in her mind as she yawned hugely. She was feeling tired and getting up at seven to cook breakfast at the moment wasn't her favorite task on the list. The ex-fighter princess threw away her warm covers and began to search for her morning robe, almost tripping over her yesterday's clothes.

ChiChi cursed mildly in annoyance. It was her own fault and she knew it and that was the thing most irritating to her presently. Soft snores permeated the still morning air and she cast her black eyes to the very reason of her tiredness laying on the bed, obvious to the whole dimension, snuggled to the covers extremely comfortably.

" Damned Saiyajin stamina..." she muttered hotly though she couldn't keep the warm affection from her words.

Making her way downstairs, through the oddly quiet house, she recalled the last and and lazy cat-like smile caressed her face. She had been feeling rather playful last night, more than so, and Goku was never a person to turn down a good offer. It had been refreshing to be her other self for a change and she could maintain her control better this way.

Absently grabbing her pots and pans for the cooking she was about to do she remembered the reason for this holy silence in the house at little after seven: Goten was spending night at Capsule Corporation and would return later in the afternoon and Gohan had helped Videl with her homework...

Yeah right, she smirked wickedly while stirring the eggs on the skillet.

Even a blind man could see that Gohan had hots for the Satan girl as persistently as he claimed otherwise. Did Gohan really think her as so naïve? Firstly, she was his mother; second, she knew all too well how Sayajin lust worked and third, she was a half-succubus herself. Not much to fool her about in affairs of love and sex since from birth she had had infallible instincts on these matters. Benefits of her succubus side: to be able to know whether someone was cheating, really in love, just in for the fling in these matters. Though Saiyajins had proved to be a harder nuts to crack: their psychological manners and approach at such things were so different from Humans that she never was quite on them as much as on the others. But they had their mental and psychic links which made up lot for missing showing of affection in public.

When Kuririn had timidly announced that he was seeing Juuhachi years ago and she had predicted that they'd marry soon everybody had shaken their heads and told him he was juts in for a heartbreak. ChiChi had even placed a bet on that with Bulma and won quite much money from the blue-haired inventor not to mention the satisfaction of winning and being right.

Carefully placing the morning rice on the stove to be cooked she wiped her hands on the apron and wiped few surfaces with a rag for the good measure and wondered when her husband and eldest son along with stuttering and blushing Videl would come down. What kind of an excuse it would be this time? Videl lost her capsule where she had her jetcopter and the distance was too great for her to fly home? She injured her ankle while training and Gohan didn't want to strain her? She really had to have some help with math?

ChiChi snorted and giggled girlishly. All those had been used already and besides: Goku's sharp Saiyajin nose could pick up the scent of sex miles away. How long Gohan, as smart as he was, thought he could fool his not-so-ordinary parents in these matters? He had been discovered since the first time already! Humming and smiling almost diabolically she prepared the breakfast for four instead of three, surprise surprise...

0000000

" Oh shit..." Videl moaned as she pried herself off Gohan's well-formed and extremely naked chest. She was disoriented, her short hair spiking up almost like Gohan's and goddamn she was sore! Rolling onto the floor, and sitting her back leaning against the bed she sighed. Rubbing her neck she frowned at the dull ache there and her fingers met... a scar with dried blood? Her blue eyes widened to almost comical expanses.

Gohan had bit her during their little romp?

For a moment she panicked and horror struck her! What if Gohan's parents found out? How could she explain their son's kinky habit to them( hackcoughSaiyajinhack) Wait, why in the hell she'd even wanna explain something like this to them?

"Okay Videl, breathe! Breathe! You'll think of something!" The teenager wrung her small hands into her messy hair in despair. They were sparring with Gohan in the evening and the she had accidentally fallen into a huge mountain rat's nest and it had bitten her in self-defense? Brilliant! Now that her panic was over another emotion took place: indescribable vexation.

With renewed powers she grabbed him from wide shoulders and shook him with all the force she could muster while whispering loudly: " Gohan! Gohan dammit, wake up on this fucking red second before I slap you! Gohan! Why in the hell you bit me, you insufferable ass!?"

" Huh?" Gohan uttered sleepily and blinked his obsidian eyes in confusion. When his senses and sight finally returned to him and very naked and extremely pissed off Videl focused into his vision... and she was babbling something about his teeth?

" Why you BIT ME, I said!" she practically hissed with fury, her eyes nailing him to place with blue fire.

Oh wow... Gohan thought lazily before her words registered in his male mind.

" I... bit... you...?"

" Yes!" Videl showed her neck to him and glared at him with expression Gohan had come to identify as I-demand-an-explanation-and-I-want-it-now.

Gohan paled considerably, his mind racing a mile per second. Videl knew that he was a Saiyajin; she also knew that they could turn into golden super warriors and had unmatched strength and appetite. And now that was the problem: that was exactly where her knowledge about Saiyajins and half-breeds ended. It at the moment looked like he was stuck with a bad-tempered woman for the rest of his life and she was stuck with him for the rest of her life... His head suddenly hurt from all the thinking and his stomach announced it needed to replenish the energy spent last night and soon!

" Let's just get breakfast before my mom decides to barge in. You can wear a high collared shirt, can't you?" he pleaded and immediately Videl's eyes promised murder. " I'll explain everything after breakfast, OK?!" Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. He was once again up in his ears with shit with all the secrets. It seemed that his heritage and Videl's curious mind just didn't mix well.

0000000

When the young to-be-or-not-to-be couple entered the kitchen nervously they received happy smiles and wishes of good morning from the Son matriarch and patriarch. Goku was sitting on the table, drinking coffee and absently eying some old paper on the table and ChiChi was putting the last bacons to stir on the frying pan. The Saiyajin was about open his mouth to speak when ChiChi's calm and controlled voice stopped him.

" No, Goku, you may not have any samples before everything is on the table!" And she clasped the handle of the frying pan menacingly and Goku immediately shut up, slightly frowning at her back. Inwardly he was smirking: his little half-demon wife would never ever play easy and submitting woman and he liked it more than he cared to admit.

Gohan laughed and Videl giggled at the scene: world's strongest warrior so easily brushed aside by his wife!

"... and same goes for you Gohan!"

" Eep!" the half-breed gulped and quickly slinked into his chair next to his father while Videl held her mirth took a chair what was becoming her regular sitting place. Goku smirked at his son without sympathy: food and empty stomach was not something you played with. To Videl he flashed his charming smile and she smile nervously back.

" Hey Videl, so nice of you to join us at breakfast again. It's always a nice surprise to have breakfast guests!" he chatted to her while his wife's soundless and mirth-filled words transmitted through their bond echoed in his head: _Goku, you're truly evil._

" Uh, yeah... " Videl sweatdropped and glanced at Gohan who cowardly had buried his head into a newspaper and pretended to be reading it intently: too bad it was three days old and he was holding it upside down. " I was just too tired to go home yesterday after Gohan and I finished our homework and sparring."

_Bullshit!_Goku and ChiChi's thoughts screamed in unison. They smelt so powerfully of sex and just what could be the reason why Videl wore a turtleneck when she usually liked her clothes loose and cool?

The breakfast continued normally with Goku and ChiChi asking seemingly innocent questions from the teens. God thank it was Friday...

0000000

" You know Gohan... I've always wondered how in the hell you got born anyways, considering your parents, no offense," Videl remarked as they flew to school at a moderate pace. She had cooled off considerably and feeling oddly calm about Gohan's little love bite and the morning had gone quite well: they didn't suspect a thing!

He only laughed in response. " None taken... I've been actually wondering that too: mom's strict as a chain and dad is sometimes too naïve for his own good."

" Well, I'm glad you were born."

" Guess what? Me too!" Gohan retorted and the two sped up towards the school, joking and laughing.

0000000

" ACHOO, ACHOO!" Goku sneezed, ChiChi echoing him almost at the same time.

" Whatta heck?" Goku more stated than asked and ChiChi shrugged. Rarely people sneezed at the same time; someone must be talking about them.

" Whatever this was... you're now mine!" The Saiyajin warrior declared and picked her up, slung over his shoulder and started towards the bedroom with ChiChi shouting angrily and beating his back in futile attempts to get away and finish her chores...

0000000

The day had gone normally for the Son department of the Z senshi. Little over month had gone by since the horrible monster Buu was defeated and Goku gained his life back. Since all of the Z senshi were pretty adapted to the constant threat and change in their lives they truly embodied the warriors' code: carpe diem so returning to peaceful, or as peaceful as it can get with two Saiyajin half-breeds from hell running around with their sires in a fight to KO all the time with some minor villains thrown in, in few days was nothing special.

Though nothing could of prepared them for the surprise that would walk through their door to be ready to attend their six o' clock dinner one innocent Friday evening...

Goten had returned and chatted now eagerly about his time at Bulma's and all the trouble he and Trunks had gotten into and just how badly Vegeta was in the edge of bursting a vessel with their antics. Videl, surprise there, was once again attending dinner with them and she was already practically member of the Son family: she seemed to be living there quite cozily. It had been two weeks since she had last dropped by her own home: manor at Satan city, to pick up some items and belongings...

" Hey, Chi? Didya invite some quests over for tonight?" Goku asked his wife, slight concentrated frown marring his face and momentarily pausing from his meal.

" No, why?" ChiChi stated curiously and now everybody in the table were interested in the conversation.

" Because we're about to have some: Gyo Mao and some strange ki I don't recognize are almost at the door," he explained innocently and began stuffing his face again. " Your Old Man's ki feels really nervous, though." The Saiyajin added between bites, or huge chomps in his case, and gulps.

" Yay, Gramps is coming over!" Goten cheered, now sensing his gift-bringer too, and was about to run to the door when ChiChi told him to finish his meal and she was going to get the door. She exited the kitchen and heard Gohan began explaining to Videl who was Gyo Mao. That boy really needed to tell her more about his life and past happenings: he was going to cause problems for his relationship that way.

A loud knock sounded on the wooden door and she opened it immediately, smirking.

" I know it's you, Pop. Goku sensed you a while ago and wh---" The half-succubus froze in shock as her eyes landed on the figure next to her father's hulking body.

" Oh no..." she uttered before screaming bloody murder and slamming the door shut to her guests faces. _Shit shit shit! She was supposed to be dead or at least gone back to the Demon Realm!_

" ChiChi, you alright?" Goku was in a flash next to her as she leant against the door in panic, having heard her scream. " Who was it?"

" Mom, you OK?" Gohan and Goten also had appeared, ready to defend their mother form any kind of harm.

" No I'm not OK!!" ChiChi shrieked and refused to be budged from the door. Rest of her family looked at her funnily for her strange behaviour and Videl now joined the commotion from the kitchen.

" Chi... aren't you gonna let your old man in?" Goku asked carefully, wondering just what had his hellcat in such a twist.

" No, I can't! I won't! I--- EEK!" She yelped as the door was suddenly busted in and she was safely caught in her husbands sinewy arms from the impact. There in the door frame, with her fist extended into a straight hit, next to nervous and embarrassed looking Gyo Mao, stood a woman. But what a woman! She was very voluptuously built with extremely slim figure and donning very provocative, dark red leather clothing. Her face was beautiful and darkly seductive but oddly familiar also with full red lips and bright orange eyes. The mysterious woman's silky black hair with red and orange stripes flew about her in the wind and she had two cute stubs of horns in her head. A tail like devil's whipped slightly agitated behind her: in short everything about her practically dripped with seduction and sex. Gohan (she was so damn hot!) and Goku (he guessed this was ChiChi's mother) had to picked their jaws up from the floor while Videl and Goten stared in wondrous attention at the enchanting creature. ChiChi cursed heavily; she was so doomed.

" Hello there! It's so nice to meet you all: I'm ChiChi mother Mao Sarabadina!" the she-demon chirped joyously, waving at them happily.

" WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!?" Rang in the shocked exclamation in the woods and it would take a while for the echo to fade.

0000000

**A/N:** There... I make no promises when the next chapter's gonna be up. This fic is gonna have all the canon couples (GCC, BV,GhVi and K18) as much as possible also with some of their drama and problems. I know some of you sensed it but not everything is hundred percent sweet and bliss with Videl and Gohan: I've always hated how easy and tooth-aching sweet people make their relationship... so I've decided to add a little twist in their relationship this time!

See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
